


lexicon

by algiers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/algiers/pseuds/algiers
Summary: sachirou and kourai discover a new word and search for its meaning.
Relationships: Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	lexicon

**Author's Note:**

> hirugami pov. kissing in prose and metaphors.

Allow me to impart to you the only word I know nothing of, in hopes of gaining some clarity.

Let me begin by going back to the basics. By breaking every word down to its singulars, into its distinctions, into each letter of the alphabet. /Separate/ Visibly apart from the other 26 letters, there are. Simply waiting to be grouped among other vowels and consonants to become full-fledged words carrying reasonable weight to it. 

It is much like how we stand right now. Two individuals, alone together. Only steps apart, all consumed by nothingness and by our yearning bodies. Although not for long, as I take a step forward, moving closer to the proximity of your body’s warmth. We find out that not only can we form the simplest utterances but /there/ we see something far beyond our idle understanding.

  
  
_There: a brand new word no one has ever heard of before._

It is a string of letters arranged to make sense of everything but also the same cause of all uncertainty. And when I try to roll it out of my tongue, the sound does not resonate at all and I am left voiceless, unable to speak. No other word has ever been this stuck to my throat.

Is it /heavy/ because it carries all meaning _or_ does it drag everything down because it is /dead/ weight? 

The look on your face shows it all-lost and unable to comprehend what’s happening right now. I, too feel the same. We are only given one chance to be together and we must not lay it all to waste. Emotions ranging from cluelessness, worry, and fear. What if you don't like what you see and refuse to give in? Would you push me away? Would you turn your back on me?

But instead, you were ready to learn what it meant—for me. For us, possibly. And even more, you were willing to accept that it could also mean something to you too. It could be the word that will define our very place in the universe if we’re brave enough to allow it.

You close your eyes, stand on your tip-toes, reaching and anticipating my next move. And so I lowered down my face to where we’re bound to meet: _by the lips._

Our mouths agape slowly closing into becoming one. Pressed against each other. At first, it was soft and tender just like all things were, and then it turned into an exploration of its deepest and hiddenmost corners. It’s like skimming through every word written in all of the dictionaries in the world and becoming fluent in every language man has ever spoken. An attempt to uncover anything remotely similar to what we felt only a few moments earlier.   
  


Using gestures to look for the right words and using words to explain our actions.   
  


We try to break it down to its syllables but phonetics can only go as far as murmurs and hums. All this for the sake of searching for the new word’s meaning. We don’t seem to stop anytime soon. Not until we end up satisfied knowing what /that/ word is supposed to mean.  
  


Where did such a word come from? No definition comes out of our mouths but we carry on till our last breath. We kiss until it becomes a phrase, a sentence, then maybe soon enough, it becomes into a novel bounded by this uniting act in which we partake in. 

Perhaps by then, I have already shared with you my entire lexicon, complete with all my jargons and slangs, and yours as part of mine too. But even so, the meaning we search for is still lost. Unrecovered.

Later we learn that such a word has never even existed in the first place and only by looking back, all there ever were the letters _U_ and _I._

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 4am bear with me, sorry for the brevity
> 
> adtl note: i like it as a spoken piece actually woooo
> 
> im at twt! @timevessel <3


End file.
